whiteknightchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eldore
Eldore is a warrior mage who aids Leonard in his quest. Background Eldore is by far the oldest member of Leonard's Team, though he is in excellent shape for his age. He is one of the more mysterious members of the party, as his calm and collected manner hides a man who clearly has an agenda of his own. Eldore soon ends up one of the more valuable members of the group. His experience in battle and with magic gives him an advantage that most of the party members lack. They trust his plans implicitly and value his input in battle. Near the end of the game, it is revealed that Eldore was actually a time-traveler from the past, from ten millennia ago during the age of Emperor Madora and Queen Mureas. He was a soldier in Queen Mureas's army. After Queen Mureas was deceased, he discovered a prophecy that stated a final battle will happen between Emperor Madora and Queen Mureas ten millennia later. Thus, using forbidden magic, he traveled forward in time to the present. He mentioned that he was a young soldier in the army. However, the use of the forbidden magic and traveling forward in time has caused him to age considerably. Apparently, he has been in the present for a few years searching for the reincarnation of Queen Mureas. Dogma Wars Eldore was a young tactical prodigy from the Seven Sages' Army in Athwan, a kingdom steeped in magic. He has innovated a variety of strategies for fighting back against the Yshrenian Empire. He fought all his life fighting to protect Queen Mureas queen of Athwan. White Knight Chronicles The White Knight He arrives in the city shortly before Princess's ball where he slips past the castle guards using his magic. As the Magi begin their attack, Eldore instantly protects Balandor from the Magi and makes his way to the castle. There he saves Yulie and directs Leonard and Princess Cisna to the way out. As he finds the two, he realizes Cisna's power and that Leonard is the pactmaker to the White Knight. He then witnesses the White Knight kill the monster but the distraction allows Cisna to be captured by General Dragias and Belcitane. He then dispatches a Bigelow, a communications bird, to track her after she's kidnapped. The Black Knight Eldore then makes his intentions know to the people as he agrees to aid Leonard to find Cisna as Yulie forces her way on the team. He leads them to the Nordia Tunnels where the Bigelow communication from Cisna reveals that the Magi are going to Albana. Here, he follows Leonard into the tunnels where they meet General Dragias and works with Leonard to combat him until Dragias reveals he is the pactmaker of the Black Knight. With the Black Knights appearance, he leads Yulie away so Leonard can combat it with the White Knight. The Beautiful Assassin Being victorious, Eldore shows everyone the way to Albana through the desert. While there, he stops at a bar where the group meets the dancing assassin Kara. After a fight, he explains what Kara Gigas is as he keeps Yulie safe so the White Knight can fight her. After defeating her and running errands for Phibanacci, they press on to a temple with Kara to save Cisna. Here he protects Kara, Yulie, and the recently saved Cisna as the White Knight battles a powerful Gigas. Being victorious, but losing Cisna, Eldore leads the group plus Kara to another temple. Dragons of Greede When they arrive at Greede and get the Goddes of Lepanne statue, Eldore takes notice to Caesar's abilities and allows him to join the group as Amir leads them to a way to get the temple. Getting there, Eldore uses his spells against Belcitane but the arrival of Gigi and the Dragon Matriarch forces him to protect the others while the White Knight fights to exhaustion. This his plan nearly completed, Belcitane attacks but Caesar gets the dragon ark and becomes the Dragon Knight. Eldore tries to help the others save Cisna but Shapur assassinating Belcitane puts him and the others in shock as they get a clue towards the Magi Leader. Betrayals and Bugs With no clues, Eldore suggests that the team looks for Medius and Count Drisdall said in his death letter that he knows about the Knights. There they help Setti but more of Eldore's past comes back to haunt him as Caesar realizes there is more to him than he lets on. Setti also makes note that he is hiding something as they agree to meet him later. However, the Magi destroy his house and a Bigelow message from Magi Leader Grazel gives the team a bargain they can't refuse: The arks or Cisna dies. As he leads them to the trade point, he and Caesar explain about the story of the troll that died a hero fighting the knights and a message from Cisna reveals how she came up with the trade so Leonard or Caesar should get the Talion blade to destroy the Black Knight. He leads them to a point where they have to stop because the Windwalkers were fighting a greaver, but as they run into Rocco Eldore realizes like Caesar that Kara is the Black Knight but like Caesar, he keeps quiet because she is aiding them. Later, as the Windwalkers capture them, Eldore reveals he isn't as skilled with magic as they thought because he could teleport the entire party until Rocco saves them. At the trade point, Eldore becomes shocked when Grazel double crosses them alongside Kara causing Eldore to watch over a visibly disturbed Yulie when Caeser and Leonard fight to the point where a monster comes and the Windwalkers save the "nincompoops". Having no more clues Eldore becomes stumped as to where the Magi are taking Cisna now. The Sun King However, Setti arrives and leads the team to Sinca village. There he turns the team against Eldore and thus he leaves. However, this is revealed to be a trap for Setti as he reappears when he back stabs them. With his return he reveals the truth of Grazel and Setti's dilemma, Setti wanted to help the group but Grazel managed to overpower him. After fighting their way into the Dogma Temple, Eldore reveals the truth to the others. He reveals how he came the present time and how his youth was taken in exchange. As they find Grazel, he notices that it is too late as Grazel turns into the Sun King and does battle against the team. But almost as soon as the fight starts, the Sun King reverts back into Grazel as Cisna cursed him. Eldore saves her from Grazel's rage as Caesar fights the Black Knight. After all is well and Kara decides to return to the light, Shapur stabs her and steals the Black Knight's arc. Eldore takes Cisna outside so she can call upon the Mighty Airship Shahgna and rescue the group back to Balandor. In the end, he helps the depressed Caesar back into spirits by drinking wine and helping him flirt with young girls. Awakening of Light and Darkness Eldore aids his friends with his time magic allowing them to return to the past temporarily to receive aid against the Magi. (Actually, this is the Retrospectcion, given by Father Yggdra. Eldore doesn't use time magic to go in the past with Leonard and co.) Abilities Eldore lacks the ability to learn skills related to the Axe and Spear weapons. Master Swordsman Being from an era of constant war, Eldore is well versed in combat. Though the player can choose what abilities to give Eldore, the canonical story shows that Eldore weapon of choice is a broadsword. Even in his aged body, he is very skilled and capable of keeping up with Leonard and Kara. Master Sorcerer Outside of combat, Eldore has shown some form of mind control or at least manipulation, which he uses to initially enter Balandor after being stopped by a guard. Throughout the story, Eldore's magical abilities are complimented for his knowledge in arcane long forgotten spells. Master Strategist Eldore is the brains behind the team, he makes the plans that rival the rest of the world's military. Being from the Dogma age, he was constantly surrounded by war and thus knows how to plan for one. Notes * Other websites refer to Eldore as Erudoa. * It is referenced several times in the story that Eldore is skilled with Magic, however, due to the player's ability to choose where to spend skill points with for each party member, Eldore may end up with very little skill in magic. Category:White Knight Chronicles characters